


Spätsommer

by Faraona



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Romance, barbara/rabia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film-verse. Ein kleines romantisches Drabble: Barbara Blocksberg/Rabia von Katzenstein ein paar Jahre nach dem Film, zusammen und glücklich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spätsommer

**Author's Note:**

> (von 2010)

Rote Haare werden golden im warmen Sonnenlicht, blaue Augen funkeln mich an und ein Lächeln hebt die Somersprossen auf deinen Wangen. Du fragst, was ich habe. Ich lächle stumm zurück.  
Bibi kommt in den Garten gerannt, kaum zu fassen, wie schnell sie erwachsen geworden ist. Aber Unsinn hext sie immer noch.

Spät abends, als sie schon längst wieder in der Stadt ist, liegst du neben mir, den Kopf an meiner nackten Schulter, und flüsterst vier Worte ins Halbdunkel.  
„Ich liebe dich, Rabia.“  
Dich habe ich, Liebes, und ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich dieses Glück verdient haben soll.


End file.
